My Own Life
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: AU Heero has been organised an arranged marriage. He is introduced to his bride, one problem; she is a bride not a groom. Will he be able to go ahead with the wedding knowing he would rather spend his life with the man he is secretly meeting with? 1R 1x2
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did I would make Heero and Duo a couple and the show would be full of yaoi. My show sounds better. – Pouts –  
  
**Summary:** AU. Heero's home town in Japan holds the tradition of arranged marriages with it's neighbouring town. He is introduced to his bride, one big problem; she is a bride, not a groom. He doesn't want to proceed with the wedding but feels he has no choice. Is his mind is made up to not raise any issues when a braided beauty walks right into him, literally. Is his mind made up for sure, or will he change it? 1R 1x2  
  
**A/N** This is the first story I've wrote like this, so your opinion really counts.  
  
**My Own Life  
**  
Chapter 1: First Impressions  
  
"You know son that now you are fifteen you are expected to be the groom in an arranged marriage. Your bride is to be a Miss Relena Peacecraft. You must love and cherish her as you should any lady."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
"You must come to Figio's Italian restaurant tonight at 8 O'clock sharp, you don't want to make a bad impression the first time you meet you future wife do you?"  
  
"No Father."  
  
"You don't sound very enthusiastic Heero."  
  
"I'm excited, just my nerves are kicking in a bit, but I am sure she will be lovely."  
  
That was a lie. He was not excited, he was not nervous, just angry for getting pushed into this and he was sure he would hate her no matter how nice she was. He didn't want to get married, especially to a girl; he was gay. Something his father didn't know.  
  
"That's my boy!" His father exited the room, Heero sighed. He didn't want to disappoint his father, he'd been there for him all his life since his mother had died shortly after giving birth. Now it was time for Heero to do something for his father.

######

Heero glanced at his watch. Ten to eight. He stood restlessly outside of Figio, not bringing himself to enter. Walking into this restaurant would change his life, inside sat his future wife, the mother of his unborn kids, the woman who will keep hid life tied down, nothing of his own choice.  
  
Heero took the dreaded steps over the threshold of the door, he was immediately summoned over to a table where seated was his father: Alninio Yuy, a woman: Mrs Peacecraft and a young girl around his age.  
  
'That must be her; she would be nice looking if I was straight.'  
  
"Hello, I'm Heero Yuy, you must be Miss Relena Peacecraft."  
  
He introduced himself then took her hand and lightly kissed it, a rosy tinge appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, pleased to meet you Master Heero."  
  
Dinner was a light occasion; small conversations were all that took place. It was nearly midnight before their evening drew to a close. Alninio paid the bill and they left the restaurant.  
  
"Allow me to get you a cab Relena," Heero offered just to be polite, in his opinion the evening hadn't gone to bad but it wasn't the evenings leading up to the wedding he was too bothered about, it was the main event.  
  
"Yes please, thank you Heero."  
  
Heero flagged down the next horse drawn cab that turned up their lane.  
  
"Excuse me sir could you please take these two charming ladies home to the Peacecraft manor?"  
  
"Yes of course Mr."  
  
Heero handed over the fee and bid farewell to Chenoa Peacecraft and her daughter.  
  
"Heero, we need to discuss wedding arrangements."  
  
"Okay Relena, how about next Thursday?"  
  
"That's fine Heero. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye and take care both of you." He helped them both in to the cab.  
  
"Such a gentleman Master Yuy." Chenoa was obviously pleased with the choice of husband for her daughter.  
  
They said their final goodbyes and the cab rode off.  
  
Heero and his Father walked up the road in the direction of home. They were silent on the journey, Heero was lost deep in thought. This was all a lot for him to take. He was sure if he'd told his father before of his sexual preferences he would never have even asked Heero to do this, screw tradition, Alninio Yuy always put Heero's welfare before anything else in the world. Even if he'd had enough courage to, the Japanese teen didn't know weather he would have wanted to for a different reason; his mother had always liked to follow tradition and since she had died, anything that then involved something in his own power Heero had tried to do to her wishes. He knew she would want him to be happy but would he be happy anyway? He would never be accepted, no-one of 'his kind' ever was in this small community. He couldn't leave his father with the burden either; the man with the homosexual son.  
  
Heero thoughts spun round in his head, he didn't know what to do, but the bottom line was; he wanted to please his mother and make his father proud. Only one thing to do. Keep quiet and get married.  
  
Heero shut the door, he'd finally made up his mind. He swiftly shook his head to clear the thoughts and proceeded to the next room. He father was sat in his usual chair he beamed with pride at Heero.  
  
"Thank you for making an effort, it all went well Heero; you were very polite just like a mature young man, just like a youthful groom should be."  
  
"Thank you Father, I'm glad I lived up to your expectations."  
  
"Don't worry; you'll always make me proud my son."  
  
**Owari Chapter 1**  
  
**A/N** I'm going to continue this soon, do you think it's worth it? Any questions about this story, just ask, I didn't know what extra info to give.  
  
Sunny Dragoness 


	2. Wedding Issues

**Disclaimer/Summary see chapter 1**  
  
**My Own Life**  
  
Chapter 2: Wedding Issues  
  
'Next Thursday' came round all too quickly in Heero's opinion, he found himself shopping for a wedding he didn't want to go through with, with a woman that would be that of many men's dreams but played a bigger role in his nightmares; his bride.  
  
"What about roses Heero? I like roses."  
  
"You can choose the flowers for your bouquet, but I think chrysanthemums would be more to tradition for the rest of the decoration."  
  
"Hmmm... you're right. They are pretty too of course, they will be fine."  
  
They left the shop after placing an order of yellow chrysanthemums and one for lemon coloured roses. Heero didn't care what they bought or arranged today, to him, it was all the same, but he knew his father would like him to take an interest so that he tried to do.  
  
"Now, we need clothes, but they may take longer to shop for, and we should split up, I know how much tradition means to you."  
  
"Yes, thank you for your understanding." Heero was just relieved at the prospect of getting away from wedding business, even if it were only for a short period of time. "Why don't we meet up for lunch at Dascrets?"  
  
"Ok Heero, I probably won't be able to pick out a dress by then though."  
  
"It is a few weeks till the wedding; you will have many opportunities to shop for an outfit."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you at lunch."  
  
They split off their separate ways in directions of either a bridal shop or a tailors. Heero wasn't having s good time. They got along well enough, he made an effort to be polite and she listened well to his opinions and few ideas he had. But even still, the basic problem for his unhappiness was simple the fact that he would rather be in a wooden house with an arsonist than shopping for his wedding, with anyone.  
  
He focused on the ground walking straight past the tailors turned a corner, slap-bang into something.  
  
"Whoa, sorry mate!"  
  
"That's Ok." He looked up from the position that he had been thrown to on the ground.  
  
Before him stood the most attractive boy he had ever laid eyes on. Amethyst eyes sparkling like the gems themselves, the heart shape of his face complimenting his button nose and tempting lips, few bangs gently brushed his clear complexion, chestnut hair way past his waist braided down his back, well built figure under the already revealing clothes.  
  
'Wow... he's stunning' Heero thought.  
  
Duo looked down and held out his hand to the Japanese beauty on the ground before him.  
  
'I bet I could find a better reason for him to be on the floor in front of me.' He grinned wickedly, and then flashed a stunning smile as Heero took the offered hand. 'My God, he's bloody gorgeous.' They were on a level now, gazing openly at each other.  
  
'And,' they both thought, 'probably straight.'  
  
Heero's brain clicked back into working mode and he realised they were still hand in hand.  
  
"Thanks," Duo noticed too, neither made a move to break the hold, just continued staring, examining every inch of the others body wit hunger burning longingly in the hearts.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Heero Yuy." They shook the hands they were still holding and eventually let the grip drop.  
  
"See ya 'round Heero." He threw a wink in the direction of the still staring Japanese boy and strode off in the opposite direction to where Heero was headed.  
  
"Bye, Duo."  
  
Heero walked around the town square for the remainder of his free time, once again mind wandering far away from the road he was walking on. The boy he had earlier met walked around his thoughts, never leaving them.  
  
'He's a far off dream, even if I wasn't getting married, I would never be anything to him, he must have both sexes all over him every where he goes, why would he ever find an interest in me?. Not like it matters, I'll probably never see him again. Still... I can imagine.' That, he did.  
  
Heero glanced at his watch some time later, 'time to get back to reality.'  
  
A customary for the past few days-sigh escaped him. Heero headed for Dascrets café still in another world where just he and Duo resided.  
  
"Did you find anything to wear on the big day Heero?" Relena looked as happy as ever, she appealed to him as the kind of girl who would have every little detail of her wedding planned out as a kid, right down to sauces on the meet.  
  
"No, I'll have another look next time we are out for wedding items. How about you?"  
  
"No, I found many appealing dresses but I think I'll come shopping with one of my friends to get a second opinion."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she would be more of a help than I. Would you like some lunch?"  
  
"Yes please, I'll have whatever you are having."  
  
**####**  
  
'She's too enthusiastic about it all. If she didn't want this as much as I don't it would be a whole lot easier.'  
  
He was now in the cab travelling away from the Peacecraft manor. He had wasted a whole day of his life buying and arranging stuff for a wedding, HIS wedding; the wedding from the darkside. He was fed up.  
  
'Why is there a tradition of getting married to someone not of your own choice anyway?'  
  
He glanced out the window and for the first time he could recall, paid attention to the couples walking down the road. Most looked happy enough, but where would they be if the hadn't been forced to marry with the person by their side, how many would be in the same situation or place they were in today? Hardly any, maybe even none.  
  
"Hello Father." Heero entered the house, trying –unsuccessfully- to think of other things than the feared marriage that kept popping into his head.  
  
"How was it today Heero?"  
  
"It went ok, we managed to sort a few of the wedding things out; we have ordered the flowers and Relena says she found many dresses that would be suitable and are nice."  
  
"Did you not see these dresses?"  
  
"Of course not Father."  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Looking for a suit, you know a groom can't see a bride in her wedding dress before the day."  
  
"Ah yes. Heero, did you find a suit?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
Alninio's face lit up, he smiled at his son, "would you carry on the family tradition and wear the suit I wore for my wedding to your mother? Your grandfather wore it, as did I, now it is your turn."  
  
"Certainly I will Father."  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
'Great, another thing for me to feel guilty about if I ever have the guts to back out of this wedding. I don't though, only one thing in the world would make me do that, if I fell in love with someone else.'  
  
**End Chapter 2  
**  
**A/N** How was this chapter? P-L-ease tell me what you think.  
  
Ta!  
  
**%%%%%** Sunny Dragoness **%%%%% **


	3. Far Off Dreams

**Disclaimer/Summary see chapter 1**

**Reviews**

**A Thousand Paper Cranes -** I'm glad you like the plot and thank you for the offer but I have my sister to check it through, I will admit though, she didn't check chapter 2, but she has read through this one.

**Lita Pern -** Thanks for the review and the tips

**fiery-icicles -** Heero will tell his father eventually, and as for getting Heero and Duo together, you'll just have to read on to find out more...

**Nikkler -** No Duo wasn't Aussie, to be honest, I don't know where you got the idea from. Thank you for your kind reviews, I hope you like the chapter!  
  
**My Own Life**  
  
Chapter 3: Far Off Dreams  
  
Dream  
  
Two bodies entwined on a canopy bed, heat rising rapidly into the air.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Oh Duo."  
  
#####################################  
  
Heero awoke hot and clammy, that had been the third time that had happened since Thursday and it was only Monday now. The boy in the town had had a big effect on him, so it seemed.  
  
'Why do I keep thinking of him like this?' Heero asked himself whilst taking a well-needed cold shower. 'I know he's really good looking, but I only met him for five minutes, he could be _really_ horrible.' Heero reasoned, 'but he didn't seem it, a horrible person would have just left me on floor wouldn't they? It's no matter anyway; I bet I never see him again.'  
  
#####  
  
'We've been here for nearly four hours! Why isn't she getting tired yet? Gods I need to get out of here!'  
  
Heero stood, bags weighing him down, full of small items for the wedding. Gazing longingly out of the windows, slightly condensed from the heat inside the shop. The town was as it's usual; shoppers busily moving around, rows of shops, open cafes, fountain in the centre of the town square, nothing special. Heero looked further over, his eyes widened as a particular someone caught his eye. Heero stared at the man of his dreams, he had to get out of this god-damn shop to see him.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
"Would you mind if I stepped outside for a minute, I feel a little, over heated."  
  
"Oh no! You're not coming down with something are you?" She felt his forehead.  
  
"I'll be ok." 'As long as I can get to Duo.'  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I just need some fresh air, I'll just be outside."  
  
"Okay, I won't be too long."  
  
Heero smiled vaguely. Relena leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, he winced. The Japanese boy managed to fix a fake smile - to cover over the fact that he hadn't enjoyed the kiss in the slightest- just in time as she past him one last glance.  
  
He walked out of the shop and headed for the row opposite.  
  
'Which one did he go in? I shouldn't have turned around!'  
  
Heero glanced at the shops; a women's clothes shop, food store, jewellers, chemists, music shop or a lingerie store. Heero walked in and out of the line of shops and finally in the last on he found him.  
  
'Lingerie? I bet it's for his girlfriend or wife or someone like that, it's not exactly going to be for his Mother or himself.'  
  
Duo stood in front of a stand stacked with lacy underwear.  
  
'What do I do now? I can't exactly walk up to him and just start talking, can I?'  
  
He decided to just wander around the shop; hopefully Duo would come and talk to him.  
  
"Hi, Heero isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, hello Duo. How are you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good, not much doin' though." He tossed his bangs out of his intriguing eyes, "You?"  
  
"I'm not too good actually."  
  
"What's up?" It was nice to have Duo concerned over him and Heero didn't mind telling Duo of his problems with Relena.  
  
"I'm just sick of shopping for that bloody wedding!"  
  
"Wedding?"  
  
Heero nodded stiffly.  
  
"You're getting married?!"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
  
"You don't seem too happy about it. Something wrong with your bride?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What's so bad about her like?"  
  
"Well she's... she's a she."  
  
Duo laughed, "I had the same problem a month back."  
  
"You did? What did you do about it?"  
  
"I left, I never really liked it there, I never got along with my parents anyway, I used to have friends but as soon as I told people I was gay, they ran a mile! But I'm ok now, I moved to here and I've set up my own place, I like the town and there's nobody to force a bride on me. It's not bad actually!"  
  
"I'd never be able to tell me Father, he's looking forward to the wedding, and I couldn't drop that burden on him either."  
  
"You have to tell people Heero, you'll feel worse if you don't."  
  
"I can't though. How can I?"  
  
"I could help you, I can't right now but meet me here, tonight at the fountain, lets say... 9' o clock."  
  
"Ok, I'd better be getting back to that fancy crockery shop, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"See you tonight," He winked, "sexy!"  
  
'He couldn't have meant that, he must have been joking.' But the small bubble of hope in the back of his mind couldn't have been burst even if a ten ton tank rolled over it.  
  
Heero was in his own heaven.  
  
######  
  
"I think our wedding preparations are going well, don't you Heero?" Relena pushed the question on to him, he had to agree just to keep her happy, and if he was honest with himself they were going pretty well, nothing was going to go wrong at Relena's wedding. Everything had to be perfect, and it was. He had hoped something might crop up to at least set the date back if not cancel it completely, but no, the only thing that would affect this wedding was Heero himself, because Relena sure wasn't going to ruin it.  
  
"Yes, great. Just stop here please sir."  
  
The cab slowed at the bottom gates of the impressive Peacecraft manor.  
  
"Aren't you going to walk me to the door like a proper gentleman Heero?"  
  
"Of course." He answered in a barley civil tone through gritted teeth. Relena, as usual, was lost in her own world on cloud nine maybe, or her very own fairy tale castle, didn't notice.  
  
"Wait here." He instructed the cab driver in stern tones.  
  
He accompanied Relena against his will up to main entrance of the magnificent home.  
  
"Thank you Heero." She leaned into a kiss with him, he had to respond, he couldn't exactly pull back. He responded.  
  
The kiss seemed to go on for ages, much longer that it really did. Eventually, the teenage girl pulled away, fluttering her eyelashes. "Night- night Heero."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
'Thank god that's over!'  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I think I'm going to walk." The cab driver went on his way grumbling but given extra tips.  
  
Heero stood in the lashing rain storm that had come on whilst he had been walking back down the long drive away from Relena's house. He really felt like he needed the walk and the rain would freshen him up. He began walking towards his own home, videoed images of the wedding played through his turning mind.  
  
"Hello Heero, son, how was it today?"  
  
"It was ok." Heero relied wearily, 'it would have been better if she didn't keep sticking her tongue down my throat every time we're going to be apart for two second though.'  
  
"Are the wedding plans going well?"  
  
"Yes, Relena is very efficient." 'Unfortunately.'  
  
"Good, I knew I couldn't have found you a better bride!"  
  
'No maybe not a better bride, but about ten thousand replacement grooms.'  
  
"No Father, she will make a wonderful wife."  
  
######  
  
Eight thirty five.  
  
"Father I'm just going into town, I wont be too long."  
  
"Ok Heero, just don't be too late."  
  
The door slammed shut, the night was young. Daylight still breathing through, sun distantly disappearing over the far off mountains. The sky had cleared a while ago and the clouds had moved north. Fresh smells of newly collected dew filled the light air. A gentle breeze blew softly encasing Heero in a cool draught. The faint sound of trotting hooves on a cab and whistling from singing of birds is all that could be heard in the almost deserted streets. The familiar sight of the town grew into view as Heero approached it. A recognisable well built figure sat on the edge of the stone carved fountain, swinging his legs and humming quiet tunes.  
  
"Hey Heero, you're early!" Duo jumped down and jogged lightly till he was level with Heero then he turned and headed back towards the fountain. They sat down. Duo ran his hands through the chilled, tranquil water, playfully splashing Heero, laughing like a school boy. Heero smiled. Anyone else and he probably would have glared at them, but this was Duo so he didn't care, in fact, he enjoyed that Duo was focusing his attention entirely on him.  
  
"So are you Duo."  
  
"Yeah but I didn't expected you for at least another ten."  
  
"Well I like to be punctual."  
  
"I just like the town when it's quiet, I often come here when all the shops have shut and everyone's gone home, just to sit, think... Anyway... does your Mam know?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Does your Mam, or anyone for that matter, know you're gay?"  
  
"My Mother died hours after I was born, that's why I can't tell my Father, my Mother always wanted everything to go traditionally and perfect for her son, and my Father's trying to live by that, I can't tell him, he's looking forward to the wedding more than anyone, except for Relena."  
  
"Relena? Your bride perhaps?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, his voice dripping acid.  
  
"Whoa! That bad?" Duo laughed at seeing Heero's deadly expression.  
  
"Fairly, no, she's ok, but not for a gay male who has no thoughts on getting married to a woman _ever_ she's isn't my favourite person in the world."  
  
Duo laughed, it was a sound like angels singing to Heero's ears.  
  
"So you defiantly know you're gay then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I like you Heero."  
  
"You what?!" 'Gods I can't believe he said, he couldn't have meant it, he's only messing about with me, I'm sure.'  
  
'Oh Gods,' thought Duo, 'did I get him wrong? Does he not like me?'  
  
"You like me?" Asked Heero.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Heero slid his arms tenderly around Duo's waist, and moved himself closer so their lips were only just inches away from each other's. Duo breath ghosted across Heero's mouth. His arms moved delicately up round Heero's slightly tilted neck. They gazed into each others eyes finding something they had both always wanted, the comfort of another man who felt as they did. Heero glanced over Duo's perfect features, and concentrated on his appealing lips. Duo looked over the slightly taller man he was with, he was gorgeous, and Duo was sitting here in an embrace with him, he wanted more, he gazed hungrily at his lips. They both leaned in towards the other. Lips met. Duo's eyes slid shut as he sunk into the sweetness of the kiss; he ran his hands through the light brown hair, holding Heero in place. Heero's hands glided sensuously up and down Duo's sides. The kiss broke and both boys rested their foreheads together, gasping for breath. Still tightly holding each other in their arms.  
  
**Owari Chapter 3  
  
A/N** Please review, thanks to everyone who has done so far, keep 'em coming!


	4. Secret Meetings

**Disclaimer/summary see first chapter**  
  
**Lita Pern:** This is quite far off the end, but if you continue reading it will finish eventually. And thanks for the advice, I tried it and it really helped.  
  
**My Own Life  
**  
Chapter 4: Secret Meetings  
  
Heero paced up and down the corridor. He watched the blue walls, but didn't really see them. He saw Duo's face smiling, when they had pulled back from that first kiss a week ago he had looked more beautiful than ever before; the look he'd given Heero had been worth going behind his father's back a man. He'd looked at him with violet pools full of affection and warmth. Heero had felt comfortable in the embrace of the smaller boy, more comfortable than he ever could holding Relena, he didn't feel comfortable now though, it was the first time he was going to see Duo since the kiss and didn't have the faintest idea how to act. He glanced out of the bay window on the third floor of the apartment block, in the distance he caught sight of the old town's church steeple where he would be marrying in two weeks. He sighed, still nervous about entering Duo's home, but he really wanted to see the braided boy.  
  
'It will be Ok, just knock and go in, like Duo said, he knows your coming, he'll think you've ditched him if you don't go in now.' The little voice in Heero's head was hard to argue with.  
  
He tapped twice on the oak effect door with a shaking fist. No answer.  
  
"Duo?" He pushed down the shiny door handle, the door wouldn't move. Locked.  
  
The Japanese teen didn't know weather to be relieved or upset. The town clock chimed three fifteen; he was supposed to have been here at three. Sighing again he made his way down the staircase, wondering what he'd done so bad that Duo wouldn't even stay home to see him.  
  
He jogged down the flights of stairs until he was in the entrance hall and turned the corner out of the door on to the main lane.  
  
Duo winced.  
  
'I'm really going to have to stop walking in to him! But it's not my fault that he's so bloody gorgeous that I can't take my mind off him; therefore don't watch where I'm going!'  
  
"Sorry Heero. I really am, I was off in my own world there, like usual."  
  
"Don't worry about it Duo."  
  
He took the offered hand and was soon back on his feet again. Instead of letting go this time, Duo entwined their hands.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you my bedro... err... my house!"  
  
They headed back up the stairs Heero had just descended from.  
  
When the reached the door, Duo pulled a key out of his braid and unlocked the door, sliding the key back into place as they entered the homely flat.  
  
It was cosy, it wasn't the poshest place, but already it made Heero feel at home. Duo gave him a quick tour, "Living room, kitchen, dining, bathroom, study." One breath was all it took and a few lighting hand gestures. "And this here," he led Heero over, "is the master bedroom."  
  
"Well, I wonder what we could get up to in here..." He brought a kiss down on Duo's enticing mouth; it soon grew steamier, exploring hands and tongues. They walked backwards, lips still joined, as soon as Duo's legs hit the back of the bed, he let them give way, they lay horizontally kissing and much more.  
  
######  
  
Elsewhere  
  
######  
  
"... Oh I don't know... He's really sweet and so romantic, he gets me horse drawn carriages every where we go."  
  
"Err... Relena _everyone_ travels by horse drawn carriage, they are also known as _cabs_!"  
  
"I know, even so..." She sighed dreamily.  
  
"Just promise me what ever happens, with the marriage, you won't leave me."  
  
"I would never do that, I love you." Relena insisted.  
  
Their lips locked together in a lingering kiss.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
With that Relena parted to her manor as her lover walked down the long drive and out of the gate into the night.  
  
**End chapter 4**  
  
**A/N** Right this was only a short one and nothing for two weeks now because I'm off to sunny Spain, but if I come back and have reviews I might just be able to post another chapter!  
  
Love to all my reviewers!  
  
Sunny Dragoness 


	5. Ready?

**Disclaimer/summary see chapter 1**

**My Own Life**

Chapter 5: Ready?

The bells of the old church chimed out on the morning of the Yuy-Peacecraft rehearsal wedding. Clusters of people waited, chatting about their hopes and wishes for the young couple. Confetti was strew over the golden shimmer carpet marking out the beautiful décor of the aisle. Flowers bloomed from the gleaming, perfectly polished vases set either side of the entrance doors and about the magnificent altar, standing proud at the head of the stunning cathedral. White horses waited outside patiently for the ceremony to end to take attended guest for cuisine at a near by restaurant. Chauffeurs standing straight stayed tolerantly beside the horsed carriages. The sun shone brightly, lighting up the day which was sure to bring traumas in this situation. Two 'O clock drew nearer and more and more people arrived at the practise wedding, the bride and groom yet to come but the mixes of people meant one person couldn't be singled out. A flash of sharp amethyst eyes and the criss-cross of a chestnut brown, metre long, braid were indistinguishable from anyone else.

#####

"Are you ready for this Heero?"

"Yes Father, it's only the rehearsal after all." The young groom was dressed in a spare wedding suit and tie, preparing for the run through ceremony in the towns church, then dinner at a traditional Japanese restaurant. He answered simply but opposite to what his mind was screaming at him.

"I know. You look so smart all dressed for your wedding, I'm so proud of you son, and I'm sure your Mother would be also."

Heero's stomach churned at the words.

'That is what you're doing it for,' he reminded himself, 'your Father.... And your Mother.'

"Ready son?" His father was beaming at him.

"Yes Father, lets go."

They walked out into the cobbled street, were a posh horse drawn carriage with a pompous, highly dressed driver waited to open the door for them.

"I am Laurence Bolton and I shall be your driver for today, for your wedding." Only his tight-lipped mouth moved to give the information, his posture stayed upright and his eyes didn't flicker.

"_Rehearsal,_" Heero spat icily. He didn't even want to think about the actual event. The snobbish driver ignored him but when Heero and Alninio were comfortably seated in the back, he slammed the door rather harshly.

"Any worries Heero?" Alninio was extremely excited, even over the prospect of just the rehearsal ceremony, reception and dinner, but was anxious his son didn't feel the same. He put it down to nerves; after all it was a big step in a man's life.

"Just nerves Father, no real bothers."

"Excellent."

Nothing else was spoken until the required destination was reached.

"Here we are." The driver stopped and the clomp of horse hooves came to an end. He opened the door once again and stood like a beef-eater at the tower of London as the two men excited the carriage. He then led it over to where the other spare carriages stood.

Heero glanced around at the masses of people that had shown up. Many of his family and family-friends appeared to be there, as did Relena's. Everyone stood in their best clothes and biggest hats waiting for him, the groom, to arrive.

A soft whistle floated with the breeze over the heads of the crowd until it reached the young Japanese boy. He looked over and caught a glimpse of a long braid flicking out of sight.

"Do you want to head straight in Heero, or you can stay out here for," Alninio checked his golden pocket watch, "the ten spare minutes we have?"

"I think I'll walk around the church gardens for ten minutes. He looked back over to the corner where Duo had disappeared round, he knew his secret lover would be waiting to see if he got time to see him before the ceremony started.

"Okay Heero, I'd better greet the guests. Ah Helèna, thanks for coming, how are you?"

Heero turned away from his father and aunt, and cautiously made his way through the forest of people to the man he wished would be the one in the wedding dress the next day. One last glance told him all the guests were in conversations with each other, and not monitoring his movements.

He turned the corner out of the church to the back of the old chapel. The figure of Duo sat hunched against the rough wall, head dipped low, one arm wrapped tightly around his bent legs, his other hand fiddling timidly with the knot in the tip of his braid which had fallen heavily over his right shoulder. His shoulders were hunched and sagging, his posture made him look...unhappy. Something Heero never expected to see bouncy teen.

"Duo..." Words failed him as the huddled up boy looked up at Heero with leaking eyes, brimming with emotion and a tears streaked face. He crouched down next to the distraught teenager, "what's up?" He wrapped his arm around Duo's shaking shoulders and gently gripped his shivering arm.

"The sky." The coldness in Duo's sarcastic tone shocked Heero.

"I'm serious Duo." He cupped duo's damp cheek in his spare hand, half expecting him to pull away.

"So am I." was the answer he received in the same icy tones.

"Duo, why are you so upset?" He was concerned, an upset Duo was unnatural.

"Why? Why? Oh forget it Heero, go practise marring your bloody fiancé."

"Is that what this is about, my wedding?" He asked in warm tones. The braided boy turned his head away from Heero and the other boys touch.

"But Duo you knew I was getting married, right fro the beginning, it's not like I just sprung it on you yesterday."

He took the saddened boy back up in his arms, Duo didn't pull away this time, but he didn't show any return either, just bent his head back to his knees, small, wet, patches soon formed on the folds of his black trousers.

"Duo, it's okay, nothings going to change."

Duo raised his tanned face and looked at Heero with pouring, pleading eyes, "nothing?"

"Nothing. I'll still love you."

"You...love me?"

The Japanese boy nodded.

Duo flung himself on to Heero, fresh tears, this time of happiness forming clearly in his eyes. Both boys fell back to the floor, experiencing the sweetest kiss they had shared.

They stayed in each others embrace, mouths working until their desperate call for air broke them apart.

"...love you...too." Duo managed to gasp out. He kissed tenderly along Heero's jaw-line as the boy closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, before planting another kissed full on the Japanese boy's lips.

"You okay now?" The cerulean-eyed boy questioned whilst he sat up and held Duo close, wiping at the almost dry violet orbs.

"I was ok right up until I whistled you over, I wanted to see you, then I thought to myself, that's the only time I get to see you, in private, and it's going to be even worse than it is already after yous marry. I just wish we could be together all the time.

"Love... you know I would make it so if I could, but I just cant up and leave like that, my Mother's wishes were for me to grow up and have a traditional arranged marriage and my Father aims to follow that, just for her. And I know if I just told my Father he'd respect my decision, despite what he and my Mother had hoped for me, and that only makes it worse, I can't let him down with not going through with it, but don't _ever_ think that means I don't want to be with you."

Duo snuggled closer, he glanced round and seeing beyond the wall remembered the reason the two were right next to the church and the numerous people waiting for the same reason they were. "When have you got to be back?"

Heero checked a pocket watch similar to his father's, "five minutes ago."

"You not going straight away then?" Duo asked, making a move to pull away, but finding himself unable to move, locked tightly in Heero's strong arms.

"No, I'm staying here; I'd only be going back so I could stand at the altar for half an hour waiting for _her_ because it's _fashionable_ to be late."

"I'd better make it worth your while staying then."

Heero moaned as his lover moved over him, pushing him to the ground and began kissing every part of exposed skin.

Within five minutes, a lot more skin was exposed than to start with. Heero's shirt was unbuttoned and loosely hanging off his body. Duo's hair, untied, was falling gracefully like a blanket and spilling forward in front of him.

"Sorry Duo, I'm going to have to go back." He was worried about the reaction he was going to get, but he didn't want to keep everyone waiting too long.

"Ok," he pushed himself up and held out his hand for Heero, who got up made a move to go back around the corner to the church a muscular arm stopped him in his tracks, "you might wanna fix yourself up first."

Heero looked down at his open, creased shirt, "...yeah." Duo helped him fasten his shirt and neatly fix his tie back into place, he tried to flatten the impossible hair, but quickly gave up.

"There, you look presentable now, gorgeous even." He winked and Heero's cheeks darkened in a blush and Duo burst out laughing , he'd never thought he'd be able to extract a blush from the boy. He always seemed to hide his emotions so well, from everyone other than Duo, but there were some feelings he would conceal even from his lover, a blush being one of them.

"It's good to see laughter rather than tears."

Duo flashed him a brilliant smile before lightly dropping a kiss on his nose, "Good luck sexy."

Heero walked around the corner, an invisible smile resting on his lips. His watch told him it had been twenty five minutes since he and his father had parted. As he approached the church yard, only few guests were left outside, many had entered the church in hope of the ceremony beginning shortly. In front of the oak effect doors with two joined hands as a door knocker, showing God would always be there to help you through tough times, stood Heero's father apprehensively waiting for his son's return from his _walk_.

"Heero, where have you been?" His tone was shaky but not angry, Alninio was certain his son would have an explanatory reason for his absence and late coming.

"I went to try and buy some flowers for Relena." The lie slipped off his tongue easily, it was a good job, he didn't want to even _try_ to tell his father, the guests and Relena what he'd actually been doing, he could imagine the conversation.

#####

'Oh yeah sorry I'm late I was busy with my secret lover, who happens to be male by the way, and we just seem to lost track of time, got a bit carried away, but never mind that at the minute, on with the wedding.'

#####

A talk he would prefer not to have, not now, not ever. He wished he could make Duo happy though.

"But Heero, there's vases full of flowers in the church."

"I know there is, but I wanted roses, she likes them." His father smiled, he was defiantly appearing to make an effort, buying flowers, flowers he _knew_ she liked. "I couldn't get any though, his stall isn't on the market today, family business, but he'll have returned tomorrow, I'll buy her some roses before the actually ceremony at two. Has Relena arrived yet?"

"It's a nice though of you to get her flowers. No, she hasn't turned up yet, but I'm sure she won't be long, you'd better go wait at the altar, the best man is already there, and I must wait out here for Relena as I shall be accompanying her and her father down the aisle."

With a small nod in his father's direction Heero made his way up the hard marble step and past the doors, he caught sight of the knocker and even though he wasn't religious, he sent a quick up to God, basically asking for help.

He made his way up the petal-scattered aisle, smiles followed him until he reached the altar, then people fixed their gaze or went back to their chats.

A man with a shawl of silvery-blonde hair, perfectly straight, now stood in front of him. He turned, revealing eyes, the blue shade of a river on a mountain, iced by the winter chill in the air. The older man produced a delicately fingered hand to Heero, "Milliardo Peacecraft."

Heero clasped the offered hand lightly and shook it in a polite handshake, "Heero Yuy." He noticed the glint of the gold band on Milliardo's left hand, no one else in the county seemed to have a problem with arranged marriages, but of course, chances are Milliardo could actually _like_ his wife.

A young woman with short purple hair came over and entwined her fingers with Milliardo's, "Heero, this is my wife, Lucerzia Peacecraft, she is to be one of Relena's bridesmaids and I am to be the best man, I hope that your marriage with my sister turns out as well as ours did."

"Thank-you. Lucerzia, nice to meet you." He took her hand and softly placed a kiss on it.

She giggled. "Such a gentleman, I'm sure you and Relena with be very happy for many years to come."

A realistic fake spread across the young grooms features, while a mental gagging image stuck clear in his mind at the though of those 'many years.'

As tradition with Japanese marriages a close male member of the family was providing the service of best man. It was usually a brother, and since Heero was an only child Relena's only brother was best man. The bridesmaids are the sisters or sisters in law of the main family, but the bride chooses her own maid of honour, it is usually a bridesmaid, but sometimes there aren't many, so the bride chooses someone else. Both fathers, from either family walk the bride down the aisle, one to give their daughter away, the other to welcome her into a new family. All the traditions were being followed, but Heero didn't care, well he cared slightly because his father cared, but deep down in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't care, it all meant so little to him that nothing mattered. He was just doing it for the other, the other people, but not all other people where happy about it, Duo certainly wasn't. But his father was and that's what mattered right? ...Wasn't it?

Owari Chapter 5

**A/N **Just thanks once again to all my lovely reviewers, it really means a lot to me, thank-you so much.

#####


End file.
